Promise?- Promise
by weeez
Summary: Running at dawn is already stupid. It's even stupider if Daddy Winchester shooes you out of your cozy bed. But then little Sammy wants to show how grown-up he already is and how he's able to keep up with Dean- more or less successful.


_Hey ho, that's my first one on this website- so please don't be too harsh. And I'm not a native english speaker, so if you'll find any mistakes (and you probably will ;) ) feel free to tell me. _

_That's a little story of mine which I actually already put onto another german fanfiction website. I tried my best to translate it properly. Well, I tried...^^_

_I love fanfics about the childhood of our boys, so have fun reading this one and leave me a little review ;)_

_Your weeez._

**Promise?- Promise.**

It was a cold morning, the air chilling and cutting. The rainy night before had placed a quiet and sparkling cloth of frost on the autumnal environment and gave it an almost eerie silence.

The ground was soaked and every blade of grass bent under the weight of the dewdrops. Thick wafts of mist remaind silently above the meadow.

The soles of the older boy were pushed into the grass with a regularly dull "pat pat pat", leaving muddy footprints behind. His breathing was intermittend but controlled, and with a quick glance over his shoulder he checked if his companion was still behind him.

"Sammy, c'mon now!"

The younger one trotted obediently behind his brother and tried doggedly to step into the wet shoe prints before him. He didn't always succeed and snorted quietly.

The jogging at dawn had become a routine a long time ago.

Every morning their father would shoo them out of the warm bed.

Every morning the same prearranged route in the allotted time.

Every morning the same "pat pat pat".

Until they would move to the next town.

"We're almost done, Sammy, you see the houses over there? Almost done! Only a few steps more!", Dean shouted, "I can already smell the breakfast!"

Sam smiled weakly. He could hear the blood singing in his ears, and the cold air was painfully chlenching his lungs. He suppressed grimly a cough. Just now a cold bugged him, just now when he was allowed to go running on his own with Dean. Just now when Dad finally considered him to be grown-up enough to be able to run the longer distance!

Just now...

His thoughts seemed to turn gradually into a thick mush.

The gnarled trees before his eyes blurred.

No, he would not say anything, he would not stop! If Dean doesn't stop, he won't as well! Never!

An exhausted gasp escaped his dry mouth. It was no more than a hoarse sigh, but Sam fervently hoped that Dean hadn't heard it.

He wouldn't show any weakness! Not in front of his older brother whom he idolized. Only now Sam noticed a pressure on the shoulder. Groaning, he looked up and saw the worried green eyes of Dean.

"Sammy, you're alright?"

"Y-yeah-" A thin sqeak.

"Geez Sam, stand still or you're gonna pass out, you idiot."

The pressure on his shoulder intensified. The younger one stopped, but unwillingly he tried to free himself from Dean's grip.

"S-stop I'm fine..."

Dean frowned. "The track is still too much for you dude, let's leave it for now-"

Sam shook his head disgustedly: "It's not! I can do it! If you do it, I can do it too!"

The older brother had to suppress a smile. Even if he was about to jump off a bridge, Sam would do the same thing without battering an eyelash.

"C'mon, stubborn, or do you want to catch your death outta here? You won't take any step further, you can barely stand- c'mon!" Dean bent his knees and offered his back to his little brother.

"I'm not a baby", Sam muttered.

"Oh really? Didn't even realize yet." Dean grinned cheekily. "Come on now, up with you, or I'll drag you home upside down."

"You wouldn't...", mumbled the younger one, clinging to his brother who hoisted him on his back and started walking.

"You're such a miserable stubborn, Sammy." Dean sighed.

Sam leaned his head against the warm shoulder of his brother. Then he hesitantely opened his mouth.

"I don't want Dad to know..."

"What exactly? That you're actually a girl?"

"Idiot! That just now..." Sam's voice trailed off.

Dean winced. It hurt him to hear Sammy so bummed.

"Oh come on, I won't tell him."

"Really?"

"Sure thing."

For a while there was silence. Sam buried his face in Dean's hair. "Promise?"

Dean smirked. "Promise."

His shoes were padding softly over the grass.

"Well, only if I get some of your breakfast, Sammy."

A snort. Then a furtive smile.

"Shut up,jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
